


One Little Scratch

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning into a zombie has some annoying side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Scratch

Skye had been on worse missions, and when she stopped feeling sorry for herself she’d think of one. But this mission definitely made it in the top five and she felt entitled to a little time feeling sorry for herself.

She glared at the vines hanging from the kitchen ceiling- Liv had recently eaten the brain of an eccentric gardener- which refused to move. She couldn’t feel them. She’d lost her powers.

That wasn’t true. She could use her powers in full-on zombie mode, but she preferred to avoid that mode. She couldn’t control herself with that kind of adrenaline buzz. Being dead sucked. Or undead or whatever she was.

There was also the option of eating the brain of an inhuman, as Liv had discovered the hard way. But getting powers that way wouldn't stick permanently, and it would require a dead inhuman, which Skye certainly wasn't going to wish for. Besides, they wouldn't be _her_ powers. It would feel like stealing.

“Still nothing, huh?”

Skye turned to find Liv smiling apologetically. Liv had been nothing but apologetic since the incident. Skye preferred it when they had work to do. That way Liv had other things to worry about and Skye didn’t feel so helpless.

“Nope. Just numb and kind of hungry.”

“I brought lunch.” Liv put the brown paper bag on the counter.

Skye tried to keep her face neutral. She’d eaten plenty of brains by this point but she still had to work herself up to it. At least she’d got the cravings under control. “Thanks. Maybe later.”

She wondered if Coulson had known about the brain eating thing. Zombies had made it onto his radar as potential superheroes for hire. It was what happened when they got an adrenaline rush that intrigued him. Skye had just got on the phone to tell him she’d be bringing home some new recruits when Liv accidentally scratched her and her plans went down the drain. One zombie with an adrenaline rush was scary enough. No way was she going to make an army of them.

Liv wrapped an arm around her and Skye rested her head on her shoulder.

“Maybe you should go home,” Liv said. “You might have an easier time recovering you superpowers if you spent time with other people with superpowers.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“No. I’m trying to help. I feel bad.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “I know you feel bad. Please stop feeling bad. It wasn’t your fault, okay? It was an accident. I’m not mad at you.”

“Still. Your friends back home can probably help you better than I can. We can still keep in touch,” Liv added hopefully.

Skye smiled. “I’ll go home soon. Lincoln still doesn’t like being alone with SHIELD. And I definitely plan to keep in touch.”

She and Liv had this weird unspoken competition going with Mack and Clive. Who could be the mushiest while being Totally Cool and So Not Head Over Heels At All? Mack had already gone home but Clive heard from him almost every day, which meant Skye and Liv had some catching up to do.

“No rush though,” Liv said. “Lincoln can always come here, right?”

“Well, not really. Someone’s got to lead the newbies. But hey; why don’t we just set up a SHIELD base in Seattle?”

“Now you’re talking.”

“Want to join?”

“Absolutely not.”

Skye laughed and Liv shut her up with a kiss. Above them, unnoticed, the vines swayed with them gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to this story. Maybe one day I'll write it but mostly I was just interested in bite sized Skye/Liv fluff.


End file.
